Newleaf/Traditions
Spiritual Beliefs The most common spiritual belief of cats around the lake is the belief that cats pass on to become elemental spirits in the afterlife. This belief centers around the concept of "kriger", '''or '''the warrior spirit. This idea is essentially that each cat has their own "kriger" which acts as a sort of spiritual energy. "Kriger" are composed of six different parts, called "ka'". '''Each "ka" represents a different strength set: #'"The Claw"' - strength, courage, bravery #'"The Eye"' - spirituality, hope, resilience #'"The Fang"' - leadership, justice, morality #'"The Heart"' - compassion, empathy, social-ability #'"The Tail"' - stability, duty, balance #'"The Whisker"' - intellect, curiosity, perception Each cat has a different amount of each type of "ka". Some are more well-balanced, with near equal amounts of each "ka". Others have a singular "ka" they are exceptionally good at. Each cat has one "ka" in particular though, that they align best with. The process of finding your "ka" begins in apprenticeship. The other role that "ka" play is in deciding what type of spirit a cat becomes after death. Each "ka" corresponds to a certain element. There are six different elements, each of which have their respective "ka": #'Fire (The Claw) #'Water '(The Heart) #'Earth '(The Tail) #'Wind '(The Whisker) #'Light '(The Eye) #'Dark '(The Fang) These elemental spirits can be good or evil, depending on what the cat was like in life. Good cats become good spirits, while bad cats become bad spirits. The spirits control the weather, the seasons, natural events, and the sun, moon and stars. For this reason banishment is much more common than execution for crimes. If you kill an evil cat, they become an evil spirit and will linger on to cause disasters. The seventh special type of spirit is the 'Star '''spirit. These are the spirits of kits who passed on before they could properly develop a "ka" and serve their clan. Star spirits are believed to bring hope in times of hardship. 'Lynx Lynx have a special place in the lake cats' culture. Lynx are believed to be mages that manage and control the spirits of the dead. Lynx are impartial to the clan cats, only concerned with their own personal squabbles. Some lynx have a partiality towards the evil, troublesome spirits and encourage them to wreak disaster. Some lynx favor the good spirits and bring prosperity and good fortune. Lynx are constantly battling each other for control over the spirits. In any case, a lynx sighting is a sure sign that there will soon be a shift in the spirit's power, followed by a period of either hardship or plenty. Ceremonies and Gatherings Due to their close proximity, the cats of the lake share many traditions and ceremonies between clan and even hold gathering events. 'Newleaf Thaw' At the start of newleaf and the end of leafbare, the river and streams in the area thaw out and run full. The thaw means that fishing season has begun. Fishing season lasts through greenleaf. To celebrate the beginning of the fishing season, the cats of the lake hold an all-day hunt and evening feast the day that the river is declared to be completely thawed. The announcement is usually declared by the Marish Clan, who live closest to the river. This is one of the most highly anticipated traditions in the area. 'Path Ceremony' The ceremony held for when an apprentice becomes a fully recognized as a member of their clan. Up until this point, the young cat has had a one-word name. In most clans, suffixes are considered sacred and must be earned. The day that a cat earns their suffix is the day they truly become part of the clan. The ceremony is typically preceded by the apprentice taking some sort of journey. Some clans have their apprentices journey around the border of the lake, while others have apprentices go to a spiritual location, such as the waterfall or Dancing Light Peaks. This is meant to be a time for reflection before their new life as a member of the clan. After their journey, the apprentice is greeted at the campgrounds and their new name is announced. 'Spirit Journey' For those cats who wish to become closer to their ancestors or to attempt to speak with them, a spirit journey is the best way to do it. A spirit journey is when a cat or group of cats travel to the top of the Dancing Lights Peaks. They stay there for the night and watch the colors dance across the sky. It is believed that being up in the cold peaks brings you closer to the ancestors and that it is easier for them to communicate.